brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Greg Farshtey
Greg Farshtey is the author of many BIONICLE and Exo-Force books as well as the Chief Editor for the LEGO Club Magazine, and was the mind behind the BIONICLE story. Following BIONICLE's discontinuation, Greg volunteered to continue the BIONICLE story with regular updates to story serials on BIONICLEstory.com. He continued to do so until his baby daughter was born, which is causing him to put the story updates on a temporary hiatus. In 2013, he was the author of the Ninjago comic book, Warriors of Stone, and the author of LEGO Hero Factory: Face Off! - Makuro's Secret Guidebook. Biography His personal biography on Amazon.com reads (as of 2018), "I was born in Westchester County, in NY, but grew up in southwestern CT and upstate NY. I graduated from SUNY Geneseo with a degree in Communications. I have worked as a journalist, senior editor at a game company, and as a direct marketing copywriter. I have been working at LEGO Company since 2000 and am currently Editorial Director for LEGO Club. In the last 9 years, I have worked on the BIONICLE, Exo-Force, Ninjago and Hero Factory book series. When I am not writing, I like to cook, play piano, shop, and read. I am divorced, with a wonderful little girl who I love with all my heart, and a cat named Sapphire who takes care of making messes on the days my daughter is not home. :)" Bibliography BIONICLE * BIONICLE 3 October 2001 Triumph of the Toa * B164 BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa * B172 BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok * B199 BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge * B706 BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks * B536 BIONICLE Chronicles Boxed Set * B310 BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * B329 BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire * B337 BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below * B478 BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui * B220 BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear * B239 BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows * B194 BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak * B216 BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika * B586 BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * B594 BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap * BIONICLE Adventures: Volume 1 * B608 BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom * B955 BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny * B048 BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play * B074 BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * B058 BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * B008 BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost * B009 BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit * BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle * KB608 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 1 * KB058 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 2 * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 1: Rise of the Toa Nuva * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 2: Challenge of the Rahkshi * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 3: City of Legends * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 4: Trial by Fire * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 5: The Battle of Voya Nui * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 6: The Underwater City * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 7: Realm of Fear * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 8: Legends of Bara Magna * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 9: The Fall of Atero * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 10: Power of the Great Beings (unreleased) * B156 BIONICLE: The Official Guide * B202 BIONICLE Collector's Sticker Book * B345 BIONICLE Metru Nui: City of Legends Guide * B031 Dark Hunters * B616 BIONICLE Encyclopedia * B011 BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts * BIONICLE: World * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated * BIONICLE: Journey of Takanuva * 2851425 Makuta's Guide to the Universe * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * BIONICLE: The Secret of Certavus * BIONICLE: Desert of Danger * BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui * BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide * BIONICLE: Journey's End Galidor * Galidor:Danger in the Outer Dimension Ninjago * Warriors of Stone * Stone Cold * Destiny of Doom Hero Factory * LEGO Hero Factory: Face Off! - Makuro's Secret Guidebook Category:People Category:LEGO Company